Pokémon Sol & Luna: A side not so dark
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: ¿Puede a ver un "felices por siempre"?¿Qué pasaría si ahora les tocara vivir experiencias a los hijos de Ash y Serena?¿Qué ocurriría si ahora los hijos de ellos fueran quienes salvarían al mundo después de 12 años? Una nueva región, nuevas aventuras para los hijos de Ash y Serena ¿Qué ocurrirá en el transcurso de su viaje? Para responder estas preguntas hay que leer esta historia…
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Fanfiction: Pokémon Sol & Luna: A side not so dark. _**

¿Puede a ver un "felices por siempre" en una historia llamada "Pokémon dark side", ¿Qué pasaría si ahora les tocara vivir experiencias a los hijos de Ash y Serena? ¿Qué ocurriría si ahora los hijos de Ash y Serena fueran quienes salvarían al mundo después de 12 años? Una nueva región, nuevas aventuras para los hijos de Ash y Serena ¿Qué ocurrirá en el transcurso de su viaje? Para responder a todas estas preguntas hay que leer esta historia…

**_Capítulo 1: Derrotado._**

"_Las lecciones que no traen consigo algo de dolor no valen la pena, después de todo nadie puede obtener algo sin haber sacrificado nada a cambio… pero una vez que se supera ese dolor se gana un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para ya nunca más ser vencido, si un ¨corazón de acero¨"_

Un mes había pasado desde que el hijo de Ash y Serena comenzó su viaje pokémon y como compañero de viaje había escogido a Froaki, actualmente contaba con 3 pokemon: Swablu, eevee y por supuesto froaki este último no le gustaba ir en su pokebola así que siempre acompañaba a su entrenador y le gustaba estar en su cabeza o en su hombro. En el tiempo en que Sato emprendió su viaje se hizo de 2 medallas derrotando a Violeta y a Lino ahora su misión era derrotar a Corelia aunque este era su tercer intento…

—¡Eevee bola sombra! — exclama Sato el pequeño pokemon color café estaba creando una bola oscura pero fue entonces que Corelia uso su ultimo recurso. —¡Lucario megaevoluciona ahora! — y en segundos el pokémon se transformó en su etapa mega y fue directo a atacar a eevee quien había lanzado la esfera directo a este pokemon pero lucario hace haz de su ataque hueso óseo y lanza la bola oscura como si fuera una pelota de beisbol. —¡Lucario esfera aural! — ordeno Corelia y el megapokemon le arrojo una esfera aural tan fuerte a eevee que lo lanzo a una de las paredes del gimnasio y acto seguido cae mal herido al piso. —¡eevee! — exclamo Sato y fue corriendo hacia su pokemon se puso de rodillas y lo sujeto en brazos. —Gracias amigo… hiciste tu mejor trabajo — le susurro pero en el fondo de su corazón Sato estaba desecho ¿Enserio? 3 veces y aun no podía derrotar a Corelia.

La entrenadora especializada en pokemon tipo lucha se acercó a Sato. —Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso Satoshi se ve que has mejorado bastante como entrenador pokemon — le dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero este negó su ayuda y se puso de pie solo. —Si realmente mejorara te abría derrotado esta vez Corelia — le dijo, Corelia lo miro y entendió su situación, el chico tenía el autoestima por los suelos. —Satoshi no puedo prometer que el camino como entrenador pokemon es fácil, todos pasamos por este tipo de situaciones pero es trabajo de nosotros tomar lo mejor y aprender de ellas — le dijo seria, Satoshi simplemente la miro y agradeció sus palabras acto seguido salió del gimnasio y fue directo al centro pokemon.

El joven de cabellos castaños después de curar a sus pokemon no tenía idea de que debía hacer, abrió su estuche de medallas y miro las dos primeras aun le faltaban 6 para poder enfrentar a su padre…

Cerro el estuche y dejo escapar un suspiro, froaki quien estaba a un lado de él, miraba a su entrenador tan confundido, en este punto Satoshi y froaki estaban sentados en una banca donde el joven se había tapado los ojos con su brazo derecho ¿realmente era su destino ser un entrenador pokemon? Sentía que era un asco como entrenador…

Sato siente como froaki se sienta en su regazo y le pega su cabecita, Satoshi lo mira y le regala una sonrisa triste. —Lo siento amigo… es que yo… no sé qué hacer — confeso y abrazo fuerte a froaki, el pokemon le regreso el gesto, su entrenador lo necesitaba y estaría ahí para él.

Unos minutos después Satoshi tomo una decisión que no le importaba como le afectara lo había decidido: Dejaría de ser un entrenador pokemon. —Es hora de volver a casa amigo — le dijo a Froaki y empezaron un camino para irse a pueblo Mosaico.

0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en el hogar Ketchum se encontraba Serena tendiendo la ropa y al mismo tiempo conversaba con su hija. —Ya te dije Selene no puedes iniciar tu viaje pokemon aun — le dijo al tiempo que aceptaba una pinza para ropa que le pasaba su hija para colocarla a una sábana con estampado de chicoritas que había tendido. —Pero madre… ya tengo 10 años — le respondió la niña quien tenía cabellera oscura hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un azul precioso, vestía un short verde y una blusa holgada con floreada además en su cabeza traía un gorrito rojo. —Selene te he dicho que los viajes pokemon en Kalos siempre inician cuando cumples 11 años — le explico mientras le extendia su mano para otra que le diera otra pinza y la niña se la dio. —Pero mamá… ¡estoy lista para ser la mejor entrenadora pokemon y vencer a papá en el alto mando! — dijo emocionada la pequeña.

Nadie dijo que ser padre era fácil pero Serena estaba sintiendo que se le complicaba con lo terca que era su pequeña Selene a quien le pusieron el apodo de Luna y quien le puso así fue el mismo Satoshi, el hermano de Selene siempre le decía que ella era la luna y él era el sol, eran muy unidos.

Selene se sentía aburrida sin su hermano, no tenía mucho que hacer más que ayudar a su madre y escuchar las batallas que tenía su padre y de vez en cuando podía jugar con los pokemon que su padre usaba para las batallas de determinado día. Serena y su hija entraron a la casa para preparar la comida eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando escucharon que se abrió la puerta principal mientras ellas estaban en la cocina. —¿Tu padre habrá llegado temprano hoy? — pregunto Serena aunque normalmente Ash llegaba a las 6 o incluso 10 de la noche (habían tantos entrenadores que querían el título de campeón).

Selene fue a ver quién era y vio a su hermano en el marco de la puerta. —Sato…

Susurro, el joven la miro unos segundos y le regalo una sonrisa pero Selene no era tonta, esa sonrisa tenía más tristeza que felicidad. —Hola Luna.

—Hija si era tu pa… — Serena corto su oración cuando se asomó desde la cocina y vio a su hijo Sato. —Hijo…

0o0o0o0o0

El joven se había limitado a hablar sobre su decisión solo dijo que quería estar solo en su habitación y ni siquiera Luna pudo hablar con él, Serena fue rechazada por su propio hijo para hablar eso le dolió pero debía entender que quizás su hijo si necesitaba estar solo y que esto se arreglaría de la mejor manera, la noche callo y llego Ash Ketchum a casa. —¡Hola familia! ¡ya llegue a casa!.

Selene rápidamente lo recibió con abrazo. —¡Padre! — exclamo y Ash correspondió el abrazo. —Hola princesa ¿Cómo está todo en casa? — le pregunto, Selene se soltó del abrazo y lo miro seria. —Sato regreso de su viaje y… ha estado encerrado en su habitación…

Ash trato de analizar lo que su hija le dijo ¿Sato había regresado de su viaje? Después miro a Serena en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados. —Cariño tenemos que hablar — le dijo ella, Ash asintió y le propuso a Selene a que jugara con sus pokemon, la niña contenta tomo las pokebolas y salió al patio para jugar. Minutos más tarde Serena le contó a Ash su teoría sobre de que Satoshi tal vez haya sido derrotado de una manera que hizo que sus ánimos bajaran demasiado, esto le trajo recuerdos a Ash en alguna ocasión él también había dudado de sus capacidades como entrenador pokemon y no solo le paso una vez fueron muchas… pero pudo salir adelante.

0o0o0o0o0

Ash entro a la habitación de su hijo y lo miro acostado dándole la espalda. —No quiero hablar con nadie papá— le dijo el joven de cabellos castaños, Ash se acercó y tomo asiento en la cama de su hijo. —¿Tuviste una batalla y te hicieron polvo verdad? — le pregunto en eso Satoshi se quedó callado ni siquiera se inmuto. —Hijo… no puedes pasarte la vida lamentando el haber perdido con un entrenador y que eso te afecte al punto de querer dejarlo— le dijo Ash tranquilo y en eso su hijo se giró hacia el pero igual tomo asiento en la cama. —¿Tu que sabes? A ti nunca te han derrotado…

Ash solto una pequeña risa. —Hijo mio me han derrotado inumerables veces pero ¿Qué hago? No me lamento, aprendo de esas derrotas y me hago mejor entrenador pokemon, uno no siempre puede ganar— le explico pero Satoshi no quería ceder. —Yo… luche 3 veces con Corelia y en las tres me derroto ¡es la líder numero 3! ¿Cómo se supone que me haga mejor entrenador si no puedo pasar a la líder de gimnasio 3? — le dijo Sato algo tenso a su padre, Ash lo miro unos segundos. —Bueno es que Corelia ha mejorado mucho y son años de experiencia en batallas hijo mío, tú apenas estas iniciando tu camino como entrenador pokemon.

0o0o0o0o

Tanto Ash como Serena están preocupados por su hijo, ambos ya estaban acostados en su cama y Ash la tenía abrazada mientras miraban la televisión en volumen bajo. —¿Crees que Satoshi este bien? — le pregunto su querida esposa, Ash asintió. —Tiene que aprender que si lo derrotan no es el fin del mundo… Un entrenador pokemon tiene que tomar lo mejor de estas experiencias y seguir adelante no quedarse estancado.

Serena asintió pero no podía evitar sentir dolor por su hijo.

0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente Serena visito al profesor Ciprés y Diantha, les conto sobre lo que le paso a Satoshi y agrego que no sabía qué hacer. —Un consejo de ustedes me ayudaría mucho— confeso Serena mientras lo miraba y en su mirada se reflejaba que pedía ayuda, los tres estaban en la sala tomando algo de té.

Ciprés cerró sus ojos y analizo la situación. —Serena yo creo que ustedes necesitan un descanso de todo esto— le dijo el profesor quien se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia un estante donde tenía algunas revistas y parecía buscar una en específico. —Yo también pienso que deben tomarse un descanso, los 4 y que Satoshi experimente otras situaciones en el viaje— dijo Diantha.

El profesor encuentra lo que buscaba y le muestra la revista a Serena. —Es una región llamada Alola y es fantástica para unas vacaciones te lo aseguro, ahí deberían de ir los 4 y disfrutar unos momentos— le sugirió el profesor quien tomaba asiento nuevamente, Serena miraba la revista donde habían muchas fotos de la región y los nuevos pokemon que se encontraban ahí. —Vaya… es hermoso— fue lo único que dijo Serena.

—¿Quieres un consejo? Vayan a Alola de vacaciones— le dijo Ciprés mientras bebía un sorbo de té, Serena les agradeció acto seguido platicaron de otros temas y el momento había llegado, era hora de irse.

En el hogar Ketchum Gabena se encontraban todos reunidos, Selene y Satoshi estaban sentados a un costado de su papá y Serena estaba enfrente de ellos. —Familia lo he estado meditando y creo … no, estoy segura que necesitamos unas vacaciones y tengo el lugar perfecto: Alola.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Se que dije que mi ultimo trabajo de pokemon seria mi oneshot de año nuevo pero quería realizar una remasterurizacion de esta historia y terminarla... Es una secuela de "Dark Side" espero la sigan y les guste, aun cuando los protagonistas ya no sean Ash y Serena, ellos seguirán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia... Basada en los juegos Sol y Luna pero agregando ideas mías para los hermanos Ketchum Gabena, Espero reciban esta historia con un abrazo y la disfruten tanto como yo la disfrutare escribiéndola!._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Fanfiction: Pokémon Sol & Luna: A side not so dark. _**

¿Puede a ver un "felices por siempre" en una historia llamada "Pokémon dark side", ¿Qué pasaría si ahora les tocara vivir experiencias a los hijos de Ash y Serena? ¿Qué ocurriría si ahora los hijos de Ash y Serena fueran quienes salvarían al mundo después de 12 años? Una nueva región, nuevas aventuras para los hijos de Ash y Serena ¿Qué ocurrirá en el transcurso de su viaje? Para responder a todas estas preguntas hay que leer esta historia…

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Alola.  
_**

* * *

En la residencia Ketchum Gabena ubicada en pueblo Mosaico, se encontraba un joven padre algo confundido con la decisión de su esposa. —¿Alola, mi amor? — pregunta Ash y varios signos de interrogación se observan en su cabeza.

Serena asiente. —Así es Ash, recuerda que el profesor Oak nos habló un poco de ella y justo Ciprés me dijo que sería una gran idea, no está en discusión nos iremos de vacaciones familia— finalizo la mujer de cabellera castaña, Selene se puso muy feliz y corrió para hacer su maleta, Sato por su lado no tenía muchas ganas y solo se limitó a levantarse de su lugar y subió para hacer su maleta sin ánimos, Ash y Serena no pasaron desapercibido esta acción. —¿Crees que este bien nuestro hijo? — interroga el azabache, la mujer de bellos ojos azules clava su mirada en Ash. —Estoy segura que le vendrán de maravilla estas vacaciones.

En la habitación de la joven Selene se le podía apreciar empacando sus cosas muy emocionada. —¿Cómo será Alola? ¿Qué Pokémons habrán? ¡Que genial! — exclamo mientras tomaba un vestido y se lo sobreponía acto seguido se miraba al espejo y continuo empacando.

Por otro lado en la habitación de Sato, él se encontraba en su cama y sobre esta estaba su maleta que apenas y tenía algunas cosas, estaba triste, su viaje como entrenador no había empezado como esperaba… Su fiel amigo froaki pudo notar a su compañero triste, se acercó tomando asiento en su regazo y frotando su cabecita con la playera de su entrenador, Sato le sonríe y le acaricia. —Lo siento amigo— dijo y acto seguido siguió empacando.

Mientras tanto Ash estaba sentado en la cama observando como su mujer echaba un montón de cosas a la maleta y al mismo tiempo decía muchas cosas sobre cómo será Alola y lo bien que la pasaran los 4 de un momento a otro se le vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de cuando él y ella estaban viajando por toda Kalos, cuando se conocieron y como salvaron al mundo 2 veces, la paz que hubo durante todo este tiempo era increíble, lo que realmente le importaba a Ash Ketchum era la felicidad de su familia, esbozó una sonrisa acto seguido se puso de pie y abrazo por detrás a su mujer quien sostenía una foto donde estaban los 4 en ciudad relieve en la playa para ser exactos. —Te amo Serena— le susurro, ella sonrió y se giró solo para verlo directo a los ojos y besarlo.

0o0o0o0o0

El momento había llegado, la familia estaba en pleno avión rumbo a Alola ¿Qué aventuras les esperarían haya? ¿Qué pokémon nuevos verían? ¿habría algo similar a la mega-evolución? Había tantas preguntas que Selene se estaba haciendo, ella iba mirando por la ventana mientras que Sato solo miraba a froaki dormir en su regazo, sus otros dos pokémon descansaban en sus pokebolas. Ash y Serena habían decidido dejar todos sus pokémon en manos de Ciprés durante su ausencia excepto Pancham quien era muy apegado a su dueña y quiso ir al viaje, como el ya mencionado les dijo que era muy amigo de Kukui, un gran colega de él, Ciprés se había encargado personalmente de conseguirles una casa cerca de Kukui en la isla Melemele, su hogar se encontraba situado en las afueras de Hauoli.

0o0o0o 3 meses antes0o0o0o0

En algún lugar del paraíso Æther , se ve corriendo a una niña de cabellera rubia junto con un pokémon extraño ya que eran perseguidos por unos empleados pero algo pasa y mientras ella corría fue interceptada por los miembros de la "Unidad Ultra", tras esto el pequeño pokémon hace as de sus poderes para huir junto con la rubia…

0o0o0o Actualmente 0o0o0o0

Una hermosa mañana en la isla Melemele, todos sus habitantes llenos de alegría pues otro día les sonreía, ahora nos centramos en una casa playera cercana al laboratorio (casa también) de Kukui en ella se encontraban nuestros héroes Ash y Serena quienes habían preparado el desayuno, el joven Ketchum había cortado una video llamada con su madre y su linda esposa había terminado de servir el jugo de naranja. —Luna ¿Dónde estás? — pregunto su madre en eso la niña asoma su cabeza al comedor bajando las escaleras al tiempo que se tallaba un ojo. —Buenos días mamá y papá— saludo la niña y tomo asiento aun lado de su padre.

—Buenos días princesa— le responde Ash, Serena le sonríe a su hija. —¿Sato sigue dormido? — pregunta a lo que su hija asiente, en eso de la puerta principal entra el pancham de Serena con unas flores que había recolectado y se las a su entrenadora, Serena sonríe y las toma. —Gracias Pancham ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito que despiertes a Sato para que baje a desayunar ¿puedes? — pregunta Serena acariciando la cabecita de su panda, se veía tan lindo con sus lentes sobre la cabeza, el pokémon asiente y sube las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sato se puede ver un bulto en la cama y a su alrededor yacían sus tres pokémon durmiendo plácidamente, el pokémon panda sube a la cama y se pone arriba de Sato acto seguido le toca la nariz para que reaccione. —No… no quiero ir a la escuela mamá— dijo el joven azabache entre sueños, Pancham sonrió pero siguió tocándole la nariz hasta que Sato abre los ojos y mira al panda. —Hola… ¿Qué hora es? — pregunta algo confundido, Pancham le hace una seña para que baje a desayunar acto seguido el pokémon da un salto al piso y sale rumbo a la cocina, Satoshi bosteza y se levanta de la cama dejando ver su pijama amarilla con truenos negros la cual se componía de un short sumamente holgado y una camisa de tirantes.

El joven baja con mucha pereza las escaleras y llega con a la cocina donde se ve a Selene con una blusa amarilla y traía un estampado de flores, un short verde y un gorrito muy simpático rojo que le había regalado su madre hace algunos años, Ash estaba leyendo el periódico y Serena había ido un momento al tocador, Ash baja un poco el periódico y mira a Satoshi en pijamas, sonríe. —Hijo ve a cambiarte, acabando el desayuno el profesor Kukui quiere verte en pueblo Lilii— dice el padre de Sato.

—¿ A mi? — le responde el joven de bellos ojos azules como su madre, Ash asiente en eso Selene azota las manos sobre la mesa. —¡Yo quiero ir también! — exclamo, Ash asiente. —Ambos irán después del desayuno y cuando Sato se cambie— declaro el padre de ambos jóvenes.

Selene no podía esperar más ahora Serena y Ash eran espectadores de una escena en la que la niña del gorrito rojo empujaba a su hermano a subir las escaleras. —¡Vamos Sato! Date prisa hay que ir con el profesor Kukui y conocer pueblo Lilii— dice Luna realmente emocionada, Sato sonríe, su pequeña Luna estaba impaciente.

Después del desayuno se ve a Selene fuera de la casa junto con Satoshi quien vestía una playera blanca con flanjas azules, un short negó con unas franjas rojas al final, tenis azules y una gorra negra, Sato había tomado una mochila negra con azul y Selene tenía una bolsa en forma de media sandia. Satoshi y Luna dejan la casa para irse cuesta arriba por el lado izquierdo, iban maravillados por la flora y fauna que se veía, sin duda habían pokémon que no habían visto jamás, sin darse cuenta llegan a la ruta 1 donde hay hierva alta…

Seguían su ruta hasta que…

—¡Vamos Sol! ¡ya estamos cerca! — exclama Luna quien había echado una carrerita rápida para llegar a pueblo Lilii, Satoshi la intenta detener. —¡Luna espera! Ten cuidado— dice pero fue tarde, Selene le había pisado la cola a un yungoos y cuando ella se da cuenta retrocede. —¡Ups! — dice ella y se esconde detrás de su hermano, en eso el Yungoos se deja ver muy molesto, pagarían por pisarle su colita. —Lo sentimos pokémon, fue un accidente— dijo Selene quien escondio su rostro detrás de Sato. —No creo que eso le importe Selene creo que esta algo enojado— le responde a su hermana algo nervioso. —Que… ¿Qué pokémon es Sato? — pregunto con algo de miedo, el joven de cabellos algo despeinados iba a sacar su pokedex pero recordó que la había dejado en su buro… junto a sus tres pokebolas donde yacían sus compañeros de viaje, trago grueso. —Am… Luna no quiero que entres en pánico pero… mis pokebolas están en casa— le dice mientras retrocede un poco al ver como yungoos se acerca más enojado. —¡Como que dejaste a tus pokémon en casa! ¿Qué clase de entrenador eres? — le respondió enojada.

—¡Te dije que tuvieras mas cuidado! — le reclamo pero luego se sintió mal al ver a su hermana cabizbaja entonces tomo valor y dio un paso delante de Luna, la niña lo miro seria. —¿Sato?.

—Descuida… yo te protegeré— le dice mirándola con una sonrisa y después se voltea con yungoos, si moriría lo haría siendo un héroe por su hermana, justo cuando pensó que esta iba a ser su muerte, los pocos años de su vida pasaron en fracción de segundos y solo miro a Yungoos preparado para atacarlo, Sato cerro los ojos con fuerza pero nada había pasado… cuando habrio los ojos observo frente de él a tres pokémons, uno parecía un pájaro redondo, otro una especie de gatito negro con franjas rojas y por ultimo pero no menos importante una foca azul.

En eso aparece un sujeto musculoso de tez morena que vestía con una bata larga y blanca desabrochada, una gorra del mismo color pero con bello arcoíris como estampado, un short gris con una raya verde y unos tenis verdes que hacían juego. —Es un placer conocerlos Sato y Selene, yo soy el profesor Kukui y deben tener cuidado con la hierba alta sobre todo si no traen consigo un pokémon— les dice el profesor, los chicos asienten. —Lo siento profesor, yo iba corriendo y no me fije… le pise la cola a yungoos— explica Selene algo triste.

—Tranquila no voy a regañarte pero ahora tenemos que luchar contra yungoos, Satoshi adelante escoge a un pokémon para luchar— dice el profesor, Satoshi se sorprende pero observa a los 3 pokémon que estaban delante de él, el primero fue Popplio pero Sato no sintió un vínculo especial después observo a Rowlet y a pesar de que era muy tierno y lindo no sintió nada especial luego miro a Litten fue ahí que lo supo, no entendía bien pero sintió un "clic" como cuando escogió a froaki, sintió que Litten era el indicado, se inclinó para estar a varios centímetros del felino y le extendió la mano. —¿Podemos luchar juntos? — le pregunto el azabache al gatito, litten lo observo unos segundos y después salto sobre el pecho del joven y le lambio su cachete, Satoshi le respondió con un abrazo y sonrió. —Que genial eres ¡vamos a luchar juntos! — exclamo el entrenador dejando en el piso a Litten y este se puso enfrente del entrenador.

Yungoos empezó a atacar con una tacleada pero Satoshi le ordeno a Litten que la esquivara y atacara con arañazo, el gato en cuestión de segundos corre y araña al pokémon, el ataque hizo enojar más a yungoos y estaba dispuesto a taclear al felino pero este da un salto sobre yungoos quedando detrás del pokémon y Sato le ordena una embestida exitosa lanzando a yungoos entre las hierbas y este simplemente al ver que no puede ganar se retira ocultándose entre las hierbas altas pero no antes de gruñirle a Sato.

—No cabe duda, eres un entrador pokémon— sonríe el profesor y después le entrega la pokébola de litten. —Es tuyo Sato pero ahora tú y Selene deben ir a pueblo Lilii que ya no falta mucho para llegar, una vez ahí conocerán al Kahuna de nuestra isla— les explico y los dos hermanos asintieron, Litten estaba feliz de encontrar a su entrenador, estando a unos pasos de llegar se encuentran con un muchacho al parecer de la misma edad que Satoshi…

Es de tez morena, delgado y trae su cabello verde fuerte atado en una coleta, usa un short amarillo con algunos estampados naranjas, una playera negra tenis y mochila naranja. —¡Alola! — les saludo emocionado. —Alola Tilo, te presento a mis nuevos vecinos Sato y Selene— dice el profesor, el joven de tez morena los saluda con una amplia sonrisa. —Que genial ¿sabes? Aquí normalmente mi abuelito les da un pokémon a los entrenadores y ¿sabes qué más? Mi abuelo es el kahuna de la isla, mi Yayo— explica el joven, Selene escucha atenta y Sato solo puede pensar que Alola se vuelve cada vez más interesante. —Tilo es un placer conocerte espero poder hablar con tu abuelito pronto— dice Sato.

—¡Si! Necesitas un pokémon para andar por la isla Melemele oiga profesor Sato no tiene…— y es interrumpido por si mismo cuando ve a Litten acariciando la pierna de su entrenador, entonces Tilo reacciona. —¡Ala! ¿Ya tienes un pokémon de Alola? — pregunto confundido, Kukui sonrió. —Si, lo que pasa es que hace un momento se les apareció a los dos un yungoos salvaje y al estar cercas de ahí le dije que tomara un pokémon para luchar y escogió a litten— explico el profesor.

Tilo asintió. —Tengo una idea profesor, porque no Selene y Sato nos esperan mientras usted y yo vamos a buscar a mi Yayo ¿Qué le parece? — dice el moreno, Kukui asiente. —Es buena idea, chicos ¿nos podrían esperar? — pregunta el profesor y los hermanos asienten. —Descuide profesor, los esperamos— dice Sato.

En eso se ve como Tilo y Kukui desaparecen entre el pueblo buscando al Kaudan, 10 minutos habían pasado y nada que volvían, Selene patea una piedra. —Esto es aburrido— dice algo enojada, Satoshi suspira. —Selene tenemos que esperarlos aquí— le recordó su hermano, ella se cruza de brazos. —No es justo, es de mala educación dejar a los nuevos vecinos solos…

—Entiende que tenemos que esperar— le dice Satoshi pero la joven observa un letrero interesante "Senda Mahalo". —¡Mira Sato! Hay que ir a dar un vistazo— dice la menor de los Ketchum Gabena, Sato niega con la cabeza. —No sabemos qué significa ese letrero ni a donde nos lleve, esperaremos aquí al profesor ¿escuchaste? — le dijo serio.

Selene chasquea la lengua. —¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido! — le grito y se echó a correr rumbo a la Senda Mahalo la niña fue seguida por Litten y Satoshi se indignó. —Litten ¿es posible? Hasta mi propio pokémon me traiciona y va tras mi hermana— se quejó luego fue a seguirlos.

Siguen un camino en forma de zigzag y Sato logra apreciar en algún momento del camino a una chica rubia que traía consigo una bolsa que se movia, una vez los hermanos llegan al final del camino, frente a ellos había un gran puente y en medio estaba un pokémon que nunca habían visto pero estaba siendo molestado por unos spearrow. —¡Oh no! — exclamo Luna al ver la escena del pokémon misterioso y los spearrow.

Lylia al verlos reacciona y corre a con ellos acto seguido toma la mano de Sato. —Por favor entrenador ayuden a Nebulilla, el travieso se ha ido al medio del puente y está siendo molestado por esos spearrow— explico la rubia asustada, Satoshi se sonrojo un poco por el contacto de ella. —¡Rápido Sato! Nebulilla cuenta con nosotros— presiono Luna a su hermano.

En eso Litten llama la atención de algunos spearrow y es cuando Luna decide ir a salvarlo. —Sato tú encárgate de los spearrow yo iré por Nebulilla— dijo y sin esperar más se echó a correr hasta llegar con Nebulilla. —Hola lindo pokémon, ten confianza que yo te salvare— le dijo Selene al pokémon y este de cierta forma logro sentir la sinceridad de la niña y se acercó a ella, Luna toma en brazos al pokémon pero de la nada salieron otros 3 spearrow más justo fueron directo para atacar a Luna y Nebulilla, pero Selene no se dio por vencida y protegio con su cuerpo a Nebulilla. —Descuida pequeño… yo te protegeré— le susurro mientras recibida algunos picotazos.

—¡Selene! — exclamo Sato, quería ayudar a su hermana pero esos molestos spearrow no dejaban en paz a Litten, se deshacía de unos y otros se levantaban para volver a luchar, luego algo que no esperaba Sato ni Lylia paso…

Nebulilla al querer protegerse y a Selene hizo as de sus poderes como cuando salvo a Lylia, los spearrow retroceden pero como consecuencia el puente de madera se rompe y la niña cae junto con Nebulilla, Selene simplemente abrazo al pokémon. —Sera una fea caída pero descuida, yo te protegeré— le dice Selene al tierno pokémon.

Satoshi y Lylia ven con horror la escena. —¡Selene! — grito Satoshi asustado.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_Porfavor denle la oportunidad nuevamente a este fic :3 lo estoy haciendo con todas mis ganas posibles y que espero que les guste... Habra romance tanto para Satoshi (Elio) y Selene (Luna) , Aclaro que los hermanos Ketchum Gabena se diran de vez en cuando "Sol/Luna" de cariño_

_Dejen un lindo review! Un agradecimiento a MANU por dejar review a esta historia._

_Saludos y besos!_


	3. Chapter 3 Tapu Koko al rescate!

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

**_Fanfiction: Pokémon Sol & Luna: A side not so dark. _**

¿Puede a ver un "felices por siempre" en una historia llamada "Pokémon dark side", ¿Qué pasaría si ahora les tocara vivir experiencias a los hijos de Ash y Serena? ¿Qué ocurriría si ahora los hijos de Ash y Serena fueran quienes salvarían al mundo después de 12 años? Una nueva región, nuevas aventuras para los hijos de Ash y Serena ¿Qué ocurrirá en el transcurso de su viaje? Para responder a todas estas preguntas hay que leer esta historia…

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: _****_Tapu Koko al rescate._**

* * *

_Satoshi y Lylia ven con horror la escena. —¡Selene! — grito Satoshi asustado._

_Pov. Satoshi._

_Ok todo esto estaba jodidamente mal ¡como paso! Bueno si Selene fuera un poco más madura y me hubiera hecho caso… ¡No estaría tan asustado carajo! ¿Cómo puedo pensar que ella sola podría proteger a ese pokémon sola? Sin apoyo… ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo les iba a decir a mis padres? Que Selene se había… que ella…._

_La sola idea de pensar en perderla me dolía y me hacía sentir muy culpable, intercambie mirada con Lilya y mire sus ojos cristalinos… este día ambos perderíamos más de lo que podríamos imaginar, quiso decirme algo estoy seguro pero de sus labios no salieron palabras… Algo raro paso y ahora es algo borroso ya que paso muy rápido…_

_Un ser extraño surcando los cielos voló a toda velocidad hacia mi hermana y en menos de 1 minuto ya tenía a Selene sana y salva, ella se encontraba entre los brazos de un extraño pokémon, tenía sus ojos cerrados pero jamás soltó a Nebulilla…_

_Note como el extraño pokémon bajo con delicadeza a mi hermana y cuando lo hizo la abrace. _—_Tonta… me preocupaste mucho— fue lo que dije después mire fijamente al ser que tenía frente a mí. —Gracias en verdad, no sé cómo pagarte esto…_

_El pokémon se me quedo mirando unos segundos, las palabras no fueron necesarias, él asintió con la cabeza y asi como llego se fue. _

_Fin del Pov. Satoshi._

Los tres miraron a Tapu Koko unos segundos pero luego todo se centró en la locura que había hecho Selene, Sato la miro enojado. —¡En que rayos pensabas Selene! Eso fue muy estúpido— le dijo sumamente enfurecido, la joven le saco la lengua y le mostraba a Nebulilla entre sus brazos. —Sato fue para salvar a este pequeño ¿no entiendes? Sin nuestra ayuda el habría estado en serios problemas— le respondió su hermana, Nebulilla puso una cara triste y Lilya no hacía más que ver la escena.

—¡No me importa! Tú eres mi prioridad y eso fue… ¡Agh! ¿Qué tal si ese pokémon no hubiera aparecido? Yo… yo…— ni siquiera podía terminar la frase, es que no quería imaginarse un mundo sin su pequeña Luna, la rubia entendió y con valor camino hacia Sato y le puso una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho. —Satoshi lamento haber sido la causante de todo esto y estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes pero afortunadamente nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir paso, volvamos al pueblo— le dijo con una leve sonrisa, el trio estaba por irse cuando notan que algo brillaba en el suelo, Lilya se acerca y nota lo que parece ser una especie de piedra.

—Sato, esto se le cayó a Tapu Koko creo que tú deberías conservarlo— le dice al momento que le entrega la piedra y el joven solo la guarda en su mochila y los tres regresaron al pueblo no antes de que la rubia ocultara a su amigo dentro de su bolsa, lo peor había pasado…

Cuando estaban a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al pueblo Lilli, la rubia les pide detenerse. —No sé cómo pagarles pero me temo que tengo que pedirles otro favor… no comenten esto con nadie ¿puedo contar con ustedes? — les pregunta, Sato y Luna intercambian miradas para después estrechar la mano a Lilya con una sonrisa. —Trato.

La joven suspira algo aliviada y después recuerda que ni siquiera se había presentado. —Perdón, mi nombre es Lilya.

—El mío es Satoshi y ella es mi hermana Selene— después de la pequeña presentación llegan al pueblo. Una vez llegan a Lilli caminan hasta donde esta una especie de plaza y quien los intercepta ahí fue el profesor Kukui. —¡Chicos! Por lo visto ya conocen a Lilya, ella es mi ayudante— explica segundos más tarde llega el Kahuna, un señor de cabello canoso algo gordito que viste una camisa de tirantes azul fuerte y sobre esta una especie de gabardina amarilla con estampado de flores blancas, un short blanco que hace juego con un cinturón y en este trae consigo un abanico de mano y trae unas sandalias azules y cabello está amarrado en una coleta.

—¡Kahuna! Satoshi es un héroe, vera…. — la joven explica lo que paso hace unos minutos y como el chico enfrento a unos spearrow, claro que no hizo mención de Nebulilla, el anciano lo mira curioso. —Sabes muchacho, Tapu Koko no suele aparecer tan seguido y puedo notar que despertaste cierto interés en él, veras ese pokémon es el guardián de nuestra isla: Melemele, cada una tiene un guardián. Incluso Tapu Koko es considerado un dios de la guerra, protege su hábitat y suele ser muy curioso si alguien despierta su interés se le puede antojar buscar a dicha persona para jugar o incluso para tener una batalla.

El anciano era un experto y claro que así debería ser puesto que toda vida ha sido estar en esta isla, Satoshi y Selene quedaron impresionados con semejante información ¿Sato era interesante para un pokémon considerado como una deidad?.

Kukui se acerca Satoshi. —Oye Sato escuche por tus padres que habías iniciado tu viaje pokémon en Kalos pero por lo que se tu pokedex es exclusiva de esa región ¿Cierto? Y no cuentas con tus pokémon en estos momentos— dice el tipo de tez morena a lo que el joven Ketchum Gabena asiente, Kukui saca de su bolsillo una pokedex y se la entrega. —La necesitaras para esta región y de paso te daré algunas pokebolas— dijo y le entrego 5.

—¿Kalos, he? Escuche historias de esa región como que Ash Ketchum la salvo dos veces— dice el Kahuna de repente y en eso Satoshi y Selene lo miran asombrado. —Kahuna está diciendo que ¿ustedes conocen a mi papa? — pregunta Luna inocente, el anciano la mira confundida. —¿Tu padre? Acaso Ash Ketchum ¿es tu…— no termina al frase porque ambos hijos asienten.

En eso el Kaudan suelta una risa contento. —¡Vaya! Los hijos de uno de los héroes más grandes están en nuestra Alola ¿Qué te parece eso Kukui? — dice el anciano mirando al profesor y este sonríe. —Sin duda alguna es un honor que estén por estos rumbos y no se arrepentirán de estar en nuestra querida Alola.

—Creo que es hora de que estos jóvenes vayan a su casa y descancen un poco— sugiere el Kaudan, Kukui estaba por irse cuando recuerda darle algo más a Sato, le entrega una especie de libro. —¿Y esto profesor? — pregunta le joven confundido.

—Eso es tu pasaporte de entrenador ahí se registran algunos datos tuyos— le explica y se despide de ellos llevándose a Lilya.

Los chicos habían dado vuelta y estaban por irse cuando el anciano detiene a Satoshi. —Espera niño, algo brilla en tu mochila— dice el Kaudan curioso, Satoshi se gira y saca de su mochila una piedra. —Se le cayó a Tapu Koko cuando tuvimos el encuentro— explica.

—¿Te importaría prestármela? Te la regresare— le dice el Kaudan y Satoshi acepta se la entrega y ahora si era el momento para marcharse ya que ambos hermanos estaban cansados y algo sucios lo único que querían era llegar a su casa…

Durante el regreso a casa los hermanos no podían creer todo lo que las había ocurrido esa tarde, pokémones nuevos, amigos, personas y sin duda alguna un sinfín de aventuras que les esperarían en esa nueva región.

Mientas tanto en la casa de los Ketchum Gabena, se encontraba una esposa casi desnuda montada sobre su querido marido, besándolo con pasión. —Ash…. Hazme tuya— le susurro y el azabache recorría cada centímetro de su mujer, la amaba con toda el alma, sin duda era la indicada. —Por supuesto que te hare mía mi amor—

Los roles se invierten y ahora Ash se encontraba sobre ella listo para hacerla suya pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar…

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Llegamos— gritaron ambos hermanos por toda la casa, el azabache suelta un quejido ¿enserio? ¿enserio lo iban a interrumpir estando a punto de…?.

Serena sonríe y trata de escapar de su esposo. —Que esperen los niños— le dice Ash, enserio tenía que hacerla suya ya que su amiguito lo pedía a gritos pero su esposa no pensaba así. —Ketchum, ellos no van a esperar a sus padres— le dijo seria y el azabache se resignó aunque se daría una ducha fría rápidamente. —Esta me la debes mi amor— le sentencio el esposo a ella.

La joven de largos cabellos castaños toma una camisa de botones de su esposo color perla y se la pone acto seguido toma su short de mezclilla el cual estaba algo roto de la parte de enfrente (de esos shorts que están algo rasgados) y se recogía su cabello en una coleta alta mientras que Ash ya se encontraba en la ducha.

15 minutos después vemos a Satoshi y Selene abrazados con miedo sentados en un sofá para 3 personas, Ash estaba parado aun lado de ellos tratando de calmar a Serena quien se encontraba hecha una furia y camina de un lado a otro gritando. —¡Como es posible! ¡Le confié a Kukui mis hijos! ¡Qué diablos pensó ese profesor! ¡Pero me va a escuchar! — dijo Serena dispuesta a salir de casa para reclamarle.

La molestia de Serena era que casi perdía a su niña y Sato se arriesgó mucho al luchar con tanto spearrows ¿Qué padre no estaría enojado?. —Pero… mamá no nos pasó nada y ademas… Nebu… digo Lilya necesitaba nuestra ayuda— se defendió un poco la menor, Serena la fulmina con la mirada y esto solo provoco que Selene ocultara su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, ellos sabían que no debían hacer enojar a su madre o cosas muy feas iban a pasar. —¡Selene! Yo los pude haber perdido a ambos y yo… yo…— de estar enojada ahora sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, odiaba la idea de pensar que algo les pudo haber pasado, Ash camina hacia su esposa y la abraza.

—Cálmate mi amor, afortunadamente nada malo paso— dijo y luego con su pulgar derecho le limpio las lágrimas a Serena. —Además tienen la inteligencia Gabena y la fuerza Ketchum, nada los puede detener— agrego el campeón de Kalos.

Serena suspira y abraza a su esposo luego les hace una seña a sus hijos para unirlos a ese gran abrazo, los amaba con toda su alma no obstante tendría una charla muy seria con Kukui.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal en la casa de los Ketchum Gabena, Serena preparaba el desayuno, la bella mujer traía consigo un lindo vestido negro en la parte de arriba con flores de todos colores y la parte de la falda era roja (similar al que uso en Kalos cuando inicio su viaje) además traía puesto un delantal rosa pastel, Ash por su parte se encontraba sentado en la mesa y leyendo el periódico digitalmente (ahora con tantos avances en la tecnología, su amigo Clemmont le había regalado un pokenav el cual tenía muchas funciones y una de ellas era poder leer el periódico o las noticias) el joven azabache traía puesta una camisa celeste con flores blancas al estilo Alola, un short color beish y unos tenis negros otra cosa que no cambiaba en Ash era el hecho de traer consigo una gorra en la cabeza y en esta ocasión traía su vieja gorra de Kanto.

Los hijos de ambos no tardaron mucho en bajar para comer, los pokemon de Satoshi: Rowlet, Froaki, Eevee y Swablu se encontraban comiendo junto con Pancham.

Los pequeños aun traían puestas sus pijamas pues eran como las 7 am. —Buenos días— dijeron los dos sentándose, Serena y Ash les regresaron el saludo y a continuación la familia desayunaba tranquilamente hasta que llaman a la puerta.

Era Kukui, Sato atendió a la puerta. —Profesor…

—¡Hola! Buenos días a todos ¿puedo pasar un momento? — dice el joven de tez morena, Sato deja pasarlo. —Sato ¿Quién es? — cuestiona la madre del niño desde la cocina. —Am… será mejor que vengas y lo veas por ti misma madre— le dice el chico quien recordaba lo furiosa que estaba ayer su mamá.

Serena se asoma y mira al profesor primero se sorprende y luego frunce el ceño. —Con usted quería hablar profesor Kukui— dijo seria, esto confundió un poco al profesor pero más o menos sabia de que se trataba.

15 minutos más tarde el profesor se encontraba hablando serio con Serena. —Entiendo tu enojo pero debes de saber que cuando un niño empieza su viaje está expuesto a muchas cosas y no siempre tendrán ayuda para todo… deben aprender a lidiar con este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo— le dice con serenidad.

Ella suspira. —Lo se… pero estaban a tu cuidado ahora eso solo fue una ida al pueblo Lilli que no está lejos de aquí ¿Qué pasara cuando Sato quiera recorrer otra isla? No me sentiré segura… ¿aparecerá otro pokémon que lo salvara? Yo no creo en eso— le confiesa la madre de Sato y Selene.

Kukui cierra un momento sus ojos y luego mira a Serena. —Cuando tú iniciaste el viaje pokémon tengo entendido que pasaste por varias situaciones fuertes y debes aceptarlo Serena, tus hijos podrían pasar por lo mismo y es parte de crecer.

Palabras más palabras menos, Kukui y Serena dieron por terminada esa charla y el profesor los invito al festival que se llevara a cabo en el pueblo Lilli.

—Espero verlos haya a todos— dijo y se marchó de la casa.

Continuara….

* * *

**_Comentarios? :3._**

**Reviews:**

**Manu:** _Mil gracias por leer esta historia y espero que este episodio sea de tu agrado pero si hay algo que te voy a pedir es que porfavor te limites a comentar sobre la historia de Pokémon, solo eso ya que me vere obligada a eliminar los reviews que no tienen relacion con la trama, que la hayas pasado excelente en tu cumpleaños y hasta la proxima actualizacion, por cierto si el fic de las chicas super poderosas no es de tu agrado No estas obligado a leerlo ni nada por estilo pero porfavor te pido que no comentes ahi excepto si se trata de exclusivamente de ese fanfic. Saludos._


End file.
